This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Entering data into a computing device seem simple enough. Keyboards or other input devices are often in communication with the computing devices and the input devices are design in a manner to make entering data as easy as possible. However, even as keyboard and other input devices such as touch screens have improved, entering data still requires many people to look at a keyboard or input device to accurately select the proper keys or input area rather than simply watching the inputted data appear of a display.